


Lord Dracula

by adauilgh



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adauilgh/pseuds/adauilgh
Summary: Lord Dracula returned from the wild wood, and Seras asked him what happened.





	Lord Dracula

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lord Randal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397200) by Anonymous. 



1

"O where have you been, Lord Dracula, my master?

The sun will rise soon; the night has become brighter."

"I have been at the wild wood; Seras, make my coffin soon,

For I'm weary with hunting, and fain would lie down."

 

2

"And who met you there, Lord Dracula, my master?

Who was so brave to meet the most merciless monster?"

"O I met with my true-love; Seras, make my coffin soon,

For I'm weary with hunting, and fain would lie down."

 

3

"And what did she give you, Lord Dracula, my master?

She must have had some business, if not together with the butler."

"Sweeter than good wine her blood in a tube; Seras, make my coffin soon,

For I'm weary with hunting, and fain would lie down."

 

4

"And where is your hound, Lord Dracula, my master?

It never leaves your side, the same merciless monster?"

"Into agony and misery he vanished; Seras, make my coffin soon,

For I'm weary with hunting, and fain would lie down."

 

5

"O I fear you are poisoned, Lord Dracula, my master!

Sir Hellsing is of principle! Every vampire she would go after!"

"O yes, I am poisoned; Seras, make my coffin soon,

For I'm sick at the heart, and I fain would lie down."

 

6

"O what became of Sir Hellsing, Lord Dracula, my master?

Don't tell me you killed her, the purest human, than angels better!"

"O yes, I killed her; Seras, make my coffin soon,

For I'm sick at the heart, and I fain would lie down."

 

7

"O why did you do that, Lord Dracula, my master?

As blood to your hunger, to your heart isn't she your savior?"

"A savior doesn't betray the saved; Seras, make my coffin soon,

For I'm sick at the heart, and I fain would lie down."

 

8

"What will become of you, Lord Dracula, my master?

You won't die but you seem one thousand times weaker."

"I will sleep indefinitely like a beauty; Seras, shut up,

For I'm sick at the heart, and I fain would lie down."

 

9

"What should I do, Lord Dracula, my master?

I will be an orphan in this castle, whose walls have no plaster."

"Protect my body and my land against the enemy; Seras, hurry up,

For I'm sick at the heart, and I fain would lie down."

 

10

"Where is your enemy, Lord Dracula, my master?

No one in the world could defeat you, the most powerful monster！"

"Raised from death by God, toward monsters a predator, my true-love Integra!

Seras, I'm sick at the heart, and I fain would lie down!"


End file.
